


Night Terrors

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms have always terrified Korra, but at least now she has Asami to help her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick self care piece I wrote as a way of channeling my own stress, I have a love/hate relationship with storms. When I'm in a good headspace, sitting out on the porch as the rain pounds down is very calming, but when I'm burnt out (like I am currently) it can be very triggering for me. Since I don't have any bud to help calm my nerves, I'm doing the next best thing and writing it out.
> 
> **MINOR UPDATE** : I was rereading my stories and decided that I wanted Korra to be on the autism spectrum like I am since that's where a majority of my sensory issues come from.

Korra whimpered and curled up into a ball, trying desperately to shield herself, but to no avail, she was trapped. The violent flashes of lighting and deafening thunder were everywhere, she couldn't escape. The Avatar's mind began spiraling, she cried out in fear as the darkness engulfed her. Then hands suddenly grasped her, calling her name "Korra, Korra! You're safe, I'm here"

Reality began to reassert itself and the trembling woman realized that Asami was holding her, her arms wrapped around Korra's shoulders. She sank into the hug and let the lingering scent of jasmine that clung to her girlfriend wash over her, her adrenaline finally ebbing slightly. "A-Asami..." she said shakily, tears welling up in her eyes "thank you...I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."

The heiress stroked the younger woman's head as sobs wracked her body, the storm continuing to pound the house, punctuating the dark with flashes that illuminated the room. They huddled in silence for a while, letting Korra's breathing slow and her muscles relax. Finally, Asami tentatively broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about it, or do you need privacy? I'm here for you in whatever way I can be."

Korra sighed and gently rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, "There isn't much to talk about, but I am grateful just to have someone here, I can't handle being alone during a storm...Can we smoke first though? My back spasmed and I'm still in a lot of pain."

"sure honey" Asami replied, "just give me a second to get supplies" She gently kissed Korra's sweat slicked forehead before standing up to grab their grinder, jar of fireweed, and favorite bong.

Settling back into bed, Asami hands the bong off to Korra, who bends water from the tap in the bathroom to fill it, chilling it with an icy breath, while Asami selects a particularly dense and sticky nug of "Southern Lights" to grind up. Once the bowl is loaded, the two women readjust themselves so their backs are resting against the wall, watching the rain lash at the windows. Korra takes the first hit, firebending a flame on the tip of her fingers she lights the bowl and takes a deep pull, filling her lungs. She passes the bong off to Asami, exhaling a long stream of smoke as the other woman takes a hit off the still cherried bowl.

They continued taking turns, sitting in silence for several minutes as a warm buzz began to fill their bodies, unknotting muscles and slowing racing minds. With a final puff of smoke, Asami set the bong aside and turned to Korra, gently pulling the water tribe woman's head to her chest. Korra nuzzled up against her, finally feeling safe and secure. "Thank you 'Sami, I've always been terrified of storms, because of my sensory issues I can get overloaded very easily and I was already drained from a long day, so it just hit me all at once...but you saved me. I love you so much Asami, knowing I have you to fall back on makes the burden easier to bear..." she trailed off as her girlfriend leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. 

Korra was the first to break the kiss, looking up into the heiress's eyes and seeing the emerald orbs filled with a deep love for her. "Korra, honey, I'm always here for you, you are the most amazing and kind and dorky person I've ever met, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to ensure that you get all of the happiness you deserve" She kissed the Avatar again, this time crushing her soft lips against Korra's rough, dry ones.


End file.
